1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to measurement of forces acting on a shaft by means of a transducer.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various arrangements using transducers to convert sensed mechanical forces into electrical signals have been used to measure forces acting on shafts. One important application of such transducer arrangements is the monitoring of tension in a web passing over a roll by measuring the force imposed on the roll by the moving web. Strain gages have been positioned within roll ends and in roll shaft supporting joints beyond the ends of rolls for sensing the force exerted on a roll by a web moving over and carried by the roll. Signals from such strain gages can be monitored and web tension can be adjusted accordingly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,106 shows strain gages mounted on a deflectable member within a cap at the end of a roll shaft. Electrical signals from the strain gages are transmitted to an electrical bridge circuit such as a Wheatstone bridge circuit. Other strain gage arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,763,701; 4,052,891; 4,130,014; 4,326,424; 4,674,341 and 4,691,579. The applicants' prior application, Serial No. 607,513 shows another kind of strain gage arrangement for monitoring web tension.